The Toys R Us Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2019 American animated musical comedy adventure family film, The Toys R Us Movie. Opening Credits Disney Presents A Toys "R" Us Production A Film by Chris Buck Ron Clements Jennifer Lee and John Musker Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Chris Buck Ron Clements Jennifer Lee and John Musker Produced by Clark Spencer, PGA Executive Producer Jennifer Lee Story by Chris Buck Ron Clements Don Hall Jennifer Lee John Musker Chris Williams Screenplay by Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Inspired by Toys "R" Us and its bankruptcy Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Original Songs by Alan Menken Original Score Composed by John Debney Christopher Lennertz Alan Menken Edited by Jeff Draheim Kevin Pavlovic John Venzon Production Designers Ronald A. Kurniawan Cory Loftis Kim Taylor Associate Production Designer Mingjue Helen Chen Character Art Director Ami Thompson Environment Art Director Matthias Lechner Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Kersavage Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Josie Trinidad Story Director Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Chris Williams Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Hand-Drawn Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan CGI Animation Director Matt Everitt Stop-Motion Animation Director Seamus Walsh Flash Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Assistant Animation Director Jos Humphrey Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Nik Ranieri Bob Scott Kathy Zielinski CGI Animation Supervisors Jason Figliozzi Adam Green Dave Hardin Daniel Klug Chris McKay Malcon Pierce Justin Sklar Stop-Motion Animation Supervisors Eric Leighton Ethan Marak Brad Schiff Flash Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Directors of Photography Visual Development Supervisor Marcelo Vignali Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Head of Layout Robert Edward Crawford Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Flash Animation Layout Supervisor John Hill CGI Layout Supervisor Joaquin Baldwin CGI Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Head of Characters and Technical Animation Carlos Cabral Head of Environments Larry Wu CGI Character Modeling Supervisor Ryan Tottle CGI Environment Modeling Supervisor Jon Kim Krummel II Flash Building and Rigging Supervisor Ella Marshak CGI Animation Rigging Supervisor Gregory Smith Stop-Motion Rigging Supervisor Andree Neemann CGI Character Look Development Supervisor Michelle Lee Robinson CGI Environment Look Development Supervisor Benjamin Min Huang CGI Set Extension Supervisor John Murrah CGI Set Extension Look Development Supervisor Colin Eckart Technical Animation Supervisor Jason Stellwag Head of Backgrounds Dennis Venizelos Background Supervisor Barry R. Kooser Clean-up Animation Supervisor Trevor Tamboline Inbetween Animation Supervisor Kanako Sato Heads of Effects Animation David Hutchins Marlon West Hand-Drawn Effects Animation Supervisor John Dillon Flash Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan CGI Effects Animation Supervisor Sean C. Cunningham Lighting Supervisor Chris Springfield CGI Compositing Supervisor Alan Precourt 2D Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Matte Painting Supervisor Edward Grad Stereo Supervisor Troy Griffin CGI Simulation Supervisor Marc Thyng Crowds Supervisor Yasser Hamed Quality Control and Scene Set-up Supervisor Bernardo Lima Mendes Senior Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Technical Supervisor Ernest Petti Associate Technical Supervisor Ricky Rieckenberg Tactics Supervisor Rich Fallat Production Manager Yvett Merino Flores Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Tim Nielsen Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers Tom MacDougall Chris Montan Music Supervisor Matthew Rush Sullivan Senior Production Supervisor Mike Huang Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda Hsu Starring the Voice Talents of James Corden Tom Holland Jim Carrey Kristen Bell Bill Murray Idina Menzel and Hugh Jackman Second Part of the Credits Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Christopher Leahy Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis Toys "R" Us History Segment Director James Sharp Toys "R" Us History Segment Producer Nolan Massey Toys "R" Us History Segment Animation Supervisor Eric Goldberg Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Third Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead Christina Chen Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Kaitlin Brenn Story Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Lead Story Artist David G. Derrick Jr. Senior Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Additional Dialogue by TBA Additional Story Material by TBA Additional Screenplay Material by TBA Production Assistant Jasmine Gonzalez Editorial Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors TBA First Assistant Editor TBA Second Assistant Editor TBA Additional Editorial Support TBA Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor Kelly Eisert Lead Visual Development Artist Jim Martin Visual Development Artists TBA Additional Visual Development Artists TBA Character Designers TBA Prop Designers TBA Location Designers TBA Production Assistant TBA Asset Production Character Production Supervisor TBA Environment Production Supervisors TBA Character Production Coordinators TBA Simulation Production Coordinator TBA Environment Production Assistant TBA Modeling Character Modeling Lead TBA Environment Modeling Lead TBA Modelers TBA Rigging Character Rigging Lead TBA Rigging Artists TBA Simulation Character Simulation Lead TBA Hair Simulation Lead TBA Cloth Simulation Lead TBA Simulation Artists TBA Look Development Production Supervisor TBA Look Development Artists TBA Set Extension Artists TBA Production Coordinator TBA Technical Direction Technical Directors TBA Assistant Technical Directors TBA CG Workflow Supervisor TBA Layout Production Supervisor TBA Camera Polish Artists TBA Additional Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Artists TBA Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Assistants TBA Workbook Lead TBA Workbook Artists TBA CGI Animation Layout Lead TBA CGI Animation Layout Artists TBA CGI Animation Layout Finaling Artists TBA CGI Animation Layout Finaling Production Coordinator TBA Layout Production Assistants TBA Water Finaling Production Supervisor TBA Water Finaling Lead TBA Water Finaling Artists TBA Animation Production Supervisor TBA Additional Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisors TBA Additional CGI Animation Supervisors TBA Lead Hand-Drawn Animators TBA Hand-Drawn Animators TBA Additional Hand-Drawn Animators TBA Lead CGI Animators TBA CGI Animators TBA Additional CGI Animators TBA Crowd/Fix Animators TBA Apprentice Animators TBA Animating Assistants TBA Animation Trainees TBA Rough Inbetween Supervisor TBA Rough Inbetween Lead TBA Rough Inbetweeners TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Background Production Supervisor TBA Background Artists TBA Assistant Background Artists TBA Background Retouch Artists TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Clean-up Animation Production Supervisor TBA Lead Key Assistant Animators TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Clean-up Apprentices TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Inbetween Animation Production Supervisor TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Inbetween Apprentices TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Technical Animation Production Supervisor TBA 2D Technical Animation Lead TBA Wind Technical Animation Lead TBA Muscle Technical Animation Lead TBA Technical Animators TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Crowds Crowd Artists TBA Production Coordinator TBA Effects Production Supervisor TBA Hand-Drawn Effects Animation Leads Allen Blyth David (Joey) Mildenberger CGI Effects Animation Leads TBA Foundation Effects Lead TBA Hand-Drawn Effects Animators TBA Hand-Drawn Effects Assistant Animators TBA CGI Effects Animators TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Lighting Production Supervisor TBA Character Lighting Lead TBA Environment Lighting Lead TBA Lighting Artists TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Compositing Production Supervisor TBA Compositing Lead TBA Compositing Artists TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Matte Painting Production Supervisor TBA Matte Painting Lead TBA Matte Painters TBA Additional Matte Painters TBA Matte Painting Compositing Lead TBA Matte Painting Compositors TBA Additional Matte Painting Compositors TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistants TBA Stereo Production Supervisor TBA Stereo Artists TBA Production Assistant TBA Scene Planning Production Supervisor TBA Scene Planners TBA Assistant Scene Planners TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistants TBA Digital Ink & Paint Production Supervisor TBA Digital Ink and Paint Lead TBA Digital Ink and Paint Artists TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Technical and Artistic Support Production Supervisor TBA Technical Directors TBA Assistant Technical Directors TBA Animation Checkers TBA Final Checkers TBA Scanners TBA Pre-Production Technical Supervisor TBA Production Software Development TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Video Reference Production Supervisor TBA Video Reference Choreographers TBA Video Reference Costumes and Props TBA Video Reference Hair and Makeup TBA Video Reference Camera TBA Video Reference Audio TBA Video Reference Editors TBA Video Reference Support TBA Primary Video Reference Actors TBA Miscellaneous Video Reference Actors TBA Additional Video References TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistants TBA Blur Studio Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Blur Studio More coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Previsualization by The Third Floor More coming soon! DHX Media Crew Flash Animation by DHX Media More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Hand-Drawn Animation by Toon City Animation More coming soon! Screen Novelties Crew Stop-Motion Animation and Puppetry by Screen Novelties More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Toys "R" Us History Segment Hand-Drawn Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Titles Main and End Title Designer Dan Perri Main Title Animation Supervisor Christian Larocque Main Title Animator Aaron Becker End Title Crawl Scarlet Letters Imaginary Forces Crew Main and End Title Animation by Imaginary Forces Creative Director Karin Fong Executive Producer Chris Hill Producer Franceska Bucci Title Designer Nadia Tzuo Title Animator Sarah Blank Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits In Memory of Charles Lazarus (1923-2018) The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution, the entire Toys "R" Us Community for their support, dedication, talent, and research that made this animated Toys "R" Us movie project possible, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, ingenuity, and good humor. Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits The views and opinions expressed by Geoffrey the Giraffe in the film that Toys "R" Us is the world's biggest and greatest toy store are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:Toys R Us